The Adventures of the Horrible Bets
by booksonclouds
Summary: Carter here. Look, I don't have much time, but Sadie made me do these! skfjigofdi Okay, this is Sadie. Carter won't let go of the keyboard! If you want to see Carter try to survive my bets, then click this! djskdjks It's Carter! Don't click it! Noooooooo!
1. Sunday: Oh Crap

**A/N: Hi there! This is my new story for the Kane Chronicles. There will be a new chapter each day of this week. I've got them all typed out, but I just have to edit them. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**This takes place between the Throne of Fire and the next book to come out. I will try not to put any spoilers, but there will be characters from the second book in this story.**

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles. Don't we all wish we did?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie<strong>

Okay, so I know that Apophis is rising and all. You're probably thinking, "Why aren't you guys busily training and trying to stop that monster?" The problem is that we have lives too. This is just a sub recording before our final battle against Apophis. Let's just hope we triumph.

**s/s/s/s/s**

Our wonderful side story (but not really) all began on a Sunday, the first day of the week. [Carter, shut up! People from Mars may not know that Sunday is the first day of the week!] It was a day off from working with the trainees, and thank Ra, because I needed a well deserved break. I'm not complaining or anything, but sometimes a thirteen year old girl could get a little overwhelmed from the stress of teaching.

Anyway, I was sitting in a comfy seat enjoying a fizzy root bear, when Carter and Zia came waltzing into my personal bubble. Did I mention Zia was staying at the Twenty-first Nome for a week? Yeah, starting today. She was helping us with training, and they were shedding off that romantic junk as usual.

"_Oh Zia, my true love, please kiss me," Carter said._

Okay, that didn't _really _happen, but I imagined it.

"I found some old effective spells in the library," Zia told him. "I think it would be a good idea to teach it to the others." Her amber eyes flashed me a greeting before fluttering back to Carter.

"Oh yeah." Carter nodded. "We've been searching in that library for ages for good spells. Thank goodness you've found some."

There went those sappy eyes again.

"Yes," Zia said. "I'll see you later then?"

Carter's head went up and down like a bobble head.

Zia uttered a light laugh and exited the room. Then for the first time during their little conversation, Carter noticed me.

"Sadie!" he said, clearly startled. "Were you sitting there the whole time?" He nervously glanced around the room.

"No." I smiled sarcastically. "I was in another room and then I suddenly appeared in this chair!" Then I thought of how cool that would've been and asked, "Is there a spell for that?"

He shook his head. Not from answering my question, but probably from disbelief.

I smirked at him. "You couldn't live one day without talking to Zia." I sighed dramatically. "You're too in _love _with her."

"I could too!" Of course, his pride took over. "I could ignore her for a whole day." He crossed his arms defiantly.

"You want to bet?" I asked, taking his snootiness for a challenge.

"I would totally win it!" he snapped.

"Fine, it's a bet then."

"But," he cut in. I sensed a catch in his voice.

"It would only be fair if you participated in the bet as well." That was the catch right there. Did you see it? "If I don't talk to Zia for a whole day, then you have to do something you don't like either."

"Okay, but you can't even signal that she's there," I told him. "You have to one hundred percent ignore her for the rest of the day."

"Fine," he sneered. "Change into a miniskirt."

I spewed out my root beer onto his face. "_What?_" Gods, I always knew Carter was a freak, but a per-

"Before you get any ideas," he butted in. "It's only for the bet today. I think Walt would cherish the idea of Sadie in a miniskirt." He smirked evilly.

My cheeks burned furiously at the thought of myself wearing a (choke) miniskirt in front of Walt. I wore jeans and worn out shorts; miniskirts were out of the question!

"No way!" I protested. "Anything else!"

"Nope, it's either the miniskirt or no bet," he said.

My mouth gaped at his unbelievable behavior. I mean, this was my brother we were talking about! Who knew he was so… RIDICULOUS?"

I gritted my teeth and muttered, "Oh it's on, lover boy."

"Starting now." He turned from me and stalked out. I was about to mention he forgot what the prize would be for who won the bet, but since he was always thick-headed, I ignored it and decided we would figure that out later.

I left my oh-so-comfortable-seat (oh, sob, sob) and went up to my room. Did I mention my room was awesome? It had a refrigerator with all my favorite snacks, a closet with a poster of Anubis in it (uh, er…), and a window view of Brooklyn. But my room is another story for later.

I glanced at my bed and almost fainted. On my covers was a pink, frilly skirt that was so small, I thought it was made for a first grader. But that wouldn't be right because it was exactly my size, just very small in length.

I cursed in Egyptian and gagged as I slipped it on. Perhaps I would just stay in my room all day, so I wouldn't have to embarrass myself. I smiled and nodded at my brilliant idea. Then I sat down on my bed and listened to my IPod.

Two hours went by before I started to get hungry. My refrigerator was all out and sadly, it only refilled itself on Tuesdays. My stomach grumbled and made a gurgling sound I recognized to be, "Feed me or I'll starve!" And after pacing my floor for a minute, I decided I had to take the risk. I would have to sneak down to the kitchen, grab a couple granola bars, and climb back up the stairs before getting caught. Nothing could go wrong, right?

I slowly opened the door and peeked out. So far so good. I trotted out, Anubis's eyes on the poster following me as I left.

I tiptoed down the stairs and hid behind the statue of Thoth in the living room. Trainees came and past the statue, unnoticed of my presence behind it. I sighed with relief and sneaked the rest of the way to the kitchen. I opened the door and found the lights off. That was okay, since I knew my way through the kitchen in the dark well. Now where were those granola bars?

_Pop. _The lights flickered on. I had my hand on the granola bar box when it happened.

"Whoa, Sadie, _what are you wearing_?" I recognized the voice oh too horribly. I slowly turned around to see all the trainees of the Twenty-first Nome, Zia, _Walt_, and my brother who I was so going to kill.

"Yes, Sadie," Carter laughed. "I called for a meeting because no one could seem to find you. We were all so worried; we were going to send out a search party. Your room was locked, so we were all afraid! And then look what we find here. Tsk tsk."

That little backstabbing fiend! He was so _dead_.

I backed up, scrambling to get to the door and naturally fell over a chair. Nice.

"I think it suits you, Sadie!" little Felix admitted.

Heat flooded my face as the other trainees nodded in agreement. I ran from the room in pure embarrassment. Their teacher wasn't looking so leaderish now, now was she?

I climbed up the stairs and didn't stop running until I was safely leaning against my closed bedroom door. I wasn't sad, just angrily embarrassed.

"_Whoa, Sadie, what are you wearing?" Walt asked._

I didn't even get any granola bars. Great.

_Knock knock._

"What do you want, Carter?" I asked, quite fumed.

"Eh?" the muffled voice said through the door. "It's not Carter, it's me, Zia."

Zia? She was the last expected person I would have thought to come to my door.

I opened it and Zia smiled warmly. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Oh you know." I sighed. "The usual. Got embarrassed by the whole Twenty-first Nome, but yeah."

"Hey, it's not that bad," she laughed. "At least Khufu wasn't there."

Because that makes me feel a _whole_ lot better.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"I just wanted to tell you everyone complimented the new look after you left," Zia said. "I think it's a new… Spunk."

"Spunk?" I blurted.

"Spunk," she agreed.

Well… Okay, this was getting a little awkward.

She blew a strand of her short hair out of her face. "Well then, I'll leave you now. But remember, your trainees support whatever decisions you make." She turned to leave.

I wanted to tell her all about Carter and my bet, but I had a better idea.

"Hey, Zia!" I said, an idea forming in my devilish head.

"Yeah?"

"Carter has something very important to tell you."

"Oh? Well, I'll go see him then."

"I'll go with you." We went downstairs and found Carter sweeping up the marble floor around the statue of Thoth.

"Carter!" Zia tapped his shoulder. "What did you want to tell me?"

He flinched, but carried on sweeping as if no one was there.

"Carter?" she asked. She looked at me confusingly. "Is there something wrong with him?"

He bit his lip in regret and I almost burst out laughing. I was warming up a little more to this bet. I liked seeing him get a taste of his own horrible medicine.

"He must be angry with you," I sighed. "Something you must have done to make him angry."

Carter flashed me a dirty look.

"Oh." Zia's eyes fell to the floor. "Sorry, Carter." I almost fell sorry for her as she left the room.

"That was awful," Carter moaned. He put down the broom he was sweeping with and sat down on the floor. Putting his head into his hands, he slapped himself over and over again.

"You could give up the bet." I looked at my fingernails as if this was a simple offer.

"No." He glared. "This is war, Sadie Kane." Oh, he said my last name. Very scary. "For each day of this week, we will have bets against each other like today. Whoever breaks first loses on that day. Whoever wins for the whole week, will get that letter on that table." He pointed to a fine white envelope on the side table next to the door.

I went over to it and picked it up. It said, "_To Carter and Sadie Kane. The one who is the wisest and strongest may open this. I'll let you decide you that would be. From, Amos Kane._"

Amos was on a trip to an Egyptian pyramid for research. He had been gone for a month and to tell you the truth, I longed to just give up on the bets and open it right at that moment.

I turned around and smiled slyly at Carter. "You're so on."


	2. Monday: Torture

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them! When you're finished reading, let me know who you think has got it worse for the last two days.**

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles. Darn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carter<strong>

Yes, as Sadie explained in the last chapter, we're having something that's called a bet war this week. We bet against each other each day, and whoever wins at the end of the week, gets to open Amos's letter. Obviously, we all know who will be the winner. Sadie will be crying at my feet by the time we're done with this week.

[And no, Sadie, I will not quit smiling all "creepy".]

**s/s/s/s/s**

Today I woke up feeling refreshed and renewed. Talking to Zia _today_ made me feel a little bit better about _yesterday_.

"So, Carter." Zia was helping me look through library books for spells. Her short black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had her robe sleeves rolled up. I knew from her tone of voice that she was going to ask me about yesterday.

She put down the book she was looking through and turned her attention to me. "Tell me why you wouldn't talk to me after you embarrassed your sister yesterday."

This was what I had feared. You see, Sadie and I made an agreement to tell no one about our bets for the week. After the week was over, I would properly apologize and tell her why I had actually ignored her. For now, I would have to come up with a tiny fib.

"I-I didn't hear you, Zia," I lied.

"Okay." She glanced at me like I was crazy. "I yelled your name once or twice. Are you going deaf?"

"Um yeah, that's it."

"I can perform a spell on your ears," she exclaimed excitedly. "Although I've never tried it yet. It's a new spell I learned the other day. It involves Sphinx breath and dog urine." She rubbed her hands together.

"Second thought, I don't think I'm going deaf," I said quickly. "I guess I just didn't see you or something." I thought about that for a second. "And no, I wasn't going blind either."

Zia sighed and suddenly slammed the books she was looking at down on the table. Her amber eyes glared at me.

"Carter, I know you were ignoring me," she admitted. "But what I want to know is why?" She got really closed to my face, and I found it terrifying since I was about an inch smaller than her.

"Zia, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

A low growl erupted in her throat. "Well, fine! Don't tell me. But you can enjoy searching for magic spells alone until you explain." She rolled down her sleeves and stocked out of the room angrily.

I groaned as I threw my own books down on the table. So much for having a new and refreshed day. I left the library in disgust.

"Hey," Sadie laughed. "Having fun?"

"Yeah," I said. "Lots." She didn't even give me a sympathetic look.

"Okay, so the bets for today." She looked at me seriously. "I know what you are going to do today."

"Please don't let it have anything to do with Zia," I pleaded.

"I bet you couldn't tell everyone you talk to today that you're retarded."

I mean, who even thinks of that? No one did, just my creep of a sister!

"Can I object to it?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Fine," I sneered. "Then I bet you couldn't hug everyone you looked at, even if you just accidently looked at their shoes or something."

"Gods, Carter that really is something a retarded person would make up!" she laughed.

I made a face at her. "So it's on?"

She eyes stared at me viciously. "You know it." Then she shook my hand and skipped off. I think _she's _the one who's retarded. But I couldn't wait to see her hug someone as embarrassing as Khufu or Walt.

Speaking of Khufu, I saw him jumping in joy to me. In his hands, he had a box of Cheerios. His Lakers jersey was smeared with Cheerio crumbs and baboon drool.

"_Agh!_" he yelled.

"Hey, Khufu," I greeted. "What's up?"

"_Agh!_" he screamed again.

"I see." I nodded in understanding, although I had no idea what he was saying. In truth, I had been trying to learn his strange short language and how he could get so much meaning in so little words.

Khufu, who was taking a sudden interest in picking his nose, turned to leave my boring self. [Sadie, I didn't ask you to agree with me.]

" Khufu?" I caught his attention before he fully left his interest in me.

"_Agh!_"

"I'm retarded."

I knew Sadie wasn't around and I probably didn't _have _to say it, but I did keep my word. Plus, Sadie could have hidden cameras around this place anyway. Who knew what she did in her spare time? And telling Khufu that I was retarded didn't embarrass me as much as it would to say it to an actual person.

Khufu nodded like he agreed and jumped away, a trail of Cheerio crumbs following his feet.

"Carter, Carter, Carter!" a voice I recognized as Alyssa ran up to me. "Guess what? I found a book for the ingredients of a sleeping potion. It has a lot of earth summoning, so maybe I could help. Perhaps it would be enough to keep Apophis asleep for some time!"

Alyssa, one of our trainees, studied the path of the earth god, Geb. So she was always looking for ways to defeat Apophis with earth-like materials.

"I doubt it, Alyssa," I said sadly. I saw her face fall a little, but we all sort of expected nothing to be effective against the great serpent. "But if we had a huge pot of it, maybe." I saw her spirits lift a bit.

"Okay, I'll look more into it!" She smiled.

I hated to admit it, but there probably weren't many ways to defeat Apophis. We were expecting the sun god, Ra, to heal and get rid of him. But with Apophis rising so fast, we didn't know if that was a possible answer.

"Oh and Alyssa?" I realized to my horror that I had talked to her. The bet was still in play.

"I'm retarded," I mumbled quietly.

"What?" She strained her ears forward to hear me better.

"I'm retarded."

She recoiled in shock and just stood there for a second. Starting with a small giggle, she burst out into laughter.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" She covered her mouth to cover her squeals. I realized my face was turning an awful shade of red.

"Yeah, you heard me right," I told her and made my way to the next class I had to teach. I heard the laughter still ringing loudly in the living room. Talk about _major _embarrassment.

I entered the Boom Lab and found Sadie pacing the front of the room. (It's called the Boom Lab because Felix, the little nine year old, named it that when he found out we learned to blow up things there.)

"What are you doing?" I asked her. This was the only class we taught together, besides magic combat and defense, and so far she wasn't acting so well.

"I have to look at people to teach, now don't I?" she asked in horror. "I'll be hugging every trainee before we're out today."

"You have it lucky," I shot back. "Try talking to them and having to say you're retarded every time you talk to someone new."

She smiled with that evil glint in her eyes for a second, before pacing the room's length again. Well, I guess I should have been freaking out too, but I was cooler than Sadie. [Sadie, you get to talk about whatever you want to talk about when you narrate, so don't interrupt!]

Soon the trainees filled the lab desks and waited for further instructions.

Sadie, who had her back turned from the students, finally let out an "Aha!" of triumph. Did she find a way out of my bet?

She left the room quickly and came back a few minutes later with a blindfold on.

"Didn't think of this, now did you Carter!" she mocked.

I rolled my eyes and told her she could explain the lesson to the class today.

"No Carter, how about _you _explain today?" she hinted.

Usually I would be grateful to teach the lesson of the day, since Sadie always got into nonteaching related subjects, but I again told her she could explain it. I was not ready for more humiliation, and Alyssa was still smiling at me like I cracked her up.

"Sadie!" Felix's hand shot up like a rocket. "Why are you wearing a blindfold? Are we really that ugly?"

"Yes, Sadie," I repeated. "Why are you wearing a blindfold? Tell the class."

Knowing she couldn't tell about the bets, she grumped in frustration. "I have an eye problem for today, very serious."

Felix gasped. "Are you okay, Sadie? What happened?"

"We saw you with your eyes perfectly fine before you put on that blindfold," Jaz said wisely. It would be her to know the perfect evidence that Sadie did not have an eye problem. "Besides, how do you know it will only last one day?" Her eyebrows went up. Don't get me wrong, Jaz is very sweet, but when she's on to something, I would put your gun down as fast as you can.

Sadie thought of a comeback, but thinking of none, turned the attention all to me. "Carter will now start the lesson."

"Since I won't be talking to anyone in particular, I guess I will." Thinking quickly, I realized I wouldn't have to tell anyone I was retarded if I was talking to _everyone_. I hope Sadie overlooked it and accepted it.

Knowing Sadie, she wouldn't. "Okay, Carter, please start. But you are _talking_, so you have to say it to _everyone_.

I cringed and started the lesson of how to blow up an animal. Yes, it is evil, but sometimes you might experience an evil lion-dog, and it is not fun.

Felix raised his hand.

"If this question has to do with penguins, put your hand down," I said to the overly obsessed penguin lover.

Felix put his hand down.

We practiced on living mice and didn't do half bad. A few burn marks here and there, but soon every trainee blew up their mouse.

I looked at my watch. One minute until class was over.

"Gather your stuff guys, it's almost time to go," I told them. "One last thing before you guys leave though."

Sadie braced herself for laughter.

"Do I have to?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Yes!"

I turned to the waiting trainees. They all looked serious and worried, except for maybe Alyssa who was already expecting what was to come.

"I'm retarded."

There was a silence of confusion before Alyssa, who already experienced the joke, started to laugh. It was like a domino effect. One started and another one was affected by it and started in too. Soon everyone, including Sadie, was laughing their guts out like they never had before.

The bell rang (Yes, we have a bell.) and they filed out, still full of fits of laughing. I guess my face was pretty red and hot, because Sadie took off her blindfold and came over to pat me on the back.

"That was hilarious," she chided. "Do it again sometime, okay?" Not knowing that someone was still in the classroom, she turned around to find Walt behind her.

"Sadie," he started to say. But before he could finish, Sadie scrambled to put back her blindfold on. She quickly wrapped her arms around Walt and ran out of the room, bumping into things with her eyes blinded.

I guess Walt's expression was so priceless right then and there; I called it even between us for that day.


	3. Tuesday: Great, Thanks!

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. And for all of you Anubis lovers, he will be in chapter 5 and 7.**

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles. Gods, what would I do if I did?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie<strong>

Hey, it's Sadie again. Happy Tuesday. I guess Carter was pretty dull, huh? But trust me, the retarded thing was _hilarious_. See, I'm even cracking up right now! (Carter is looking at me like an idiot. Oh wait, he is one.)

**s/s/s/s/s**

I was _not _ready to see Walt again. Hugging him out of nowhere had been pure torture, and I didn't really want to talk about it. But I had gotten through yesterday pretty well, except for a few bruises from running into things with that blindfold on.

"Hi Sadie."

Crapzoids.

I turned to face the voice as I smiled nervously. "Hey, uh, Walt."

"Boom class was pretty exciting yesterday, wasn't it?" he asked.

At first, I thought he meant the hug, but then I realized he meant Carter.

"Oh yeah," I laughed. "For all of these years of waiting, he finally admitted it!" I twirled a strand of my blonde hair around in my fingers. I hoped I would just melt away into the floor.

"Speaking of yesterday," he started, scratching his head awkwardly.

I covered his mouth with my hand and said, "Hold that thought! There's something I forgot to tell you. It was Hug a Pug Day yesterday." Okay, lame, but I couldn't think!

"I'm a pug?" he asked with his eyes wide opened.

"Sure," I blurted and ran from the living room as fast as I could. In the hallways, I ran into Carter who was carrying a whole lot of books in his hands. He seemed to be struggling with the beads of sweat forming on his head.

"There you are!" I put my hands on my hips. "Looking as nerdy as ever, aren't you?"

"Sadie, could you give me some help?" he grunted with the pile of books wobbling unsteadily.

I yawned. "I don't know. I'm a little tired right now; please leave a message. Beep."

"Sadie!" he yelled. "Please?"

"Well, now that you've put it that way," I pondered. "No." I walked up to his pile of books he was carrying and gave it a light push. The books toppled over and fell to the ground with several thuds. I laughed as Carter fell to the ground.

"You're horrible," he muttered under the pile.

"Thank you." I fluffed my hair nicely. "Get up, Birdbrain; I have my bet for you."

He pushed the books off of him and stood up. "Fine, what is it?"

"I decided not to embarrass you in front of people today," I said. "I bet you couldn't use the bathroom for the whole rest of the day."

"I could so do that," he boasted. "That's easy."

I grinned. "Great, good luck then." I tried to walk past his pile of books quickly.

"Not so fast," he shot. "I've got to give you your bet."

Darn.

"I bet you couldn't go a day without walking."

I couldn't believe how easy I got off! "That's a piece of pie." I got down on the floor and crawled around the pile of books.

"Good luck," he said.

"Drip, drip, drip," I replied.

"Not happening."

I crawled to the veranda for breakfast and over to the buffet table. I used my arm to reach up and get a bagel and a cup of milk, before crawling to my seat next to Jaz and Walt. I said hello to Jaz, but tried my best to ignore Walt. Not every trainee was there yet, but the ones who were, stared at me like I was an alien.

"Sadie, you okay?" Jaz asked with her fork of pancake temporarily stopped in mid air.

"You guys look like you've never seen anyone crawl," I said. "It's very normal."

"Are your legs okay?" Jaz was an awesome healer. She could patch up almost any injury and heal almost any pain.

"Perfectly fine," I reassured her. I stuffed the bagel into my mouth, and she shrugged like it was normal too. Soon everyone stopped staring and returned to their breakfast.

Carter came in and sat in his seat across from me. He greeted everyone around him and dug into his plate of waffles.

"Drip, drip, drip," I murmured softly.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," he whispered back.

I stuck my tongue out at him and Jaz gave me a look.

After breakfast, I crawled my way out of the veranda and to my first class. For only this week for my first class, I was taught by Zia. She taught us different complicated spells for the advanced.

I had this class with Jaz, Walt, Carter, and a few others. Great.

Zia started the class after the bell rang. She explained a difficult spell to open locked doors.

"Can't I just use _Ha-di_?" I asked Zia.

"What if you wanted to leave no evidence you were ever there?" she consulted.

"You could just put it back together," I answered.

"After using the _Ha-di _spell? I think not. Your power would be used up to the brim, Sadie." She tucked her short hair behind her ear and smiled. "You'd have to be way advanced like me or Master Amos to do that."

I put my chin on my desk in defeat and muttered, "Show off."

Our "teacher" turned back to the blackboard and joked, "Because I'm sure you're not."

The class laughed and I turned a light pink.

"I'm just kidding, Sadie, don't sweat it," she said winking.

After she explained it some more, we each got to try it on the classroom door. A trainee would go outside of the room and we would lock the door. Then they would try to use the spell on it, and we would clap like maniacs if they succeeded and the door opened.

Carter raised his hand like a schoolboy. Really, he is too loyal to that girl.

"Can I go get a drink?" he asked.

I glared at him suspiciously.

"Sure." She nodded. "Jaz, you're next up for the door."

I followed Carter out of the room (Or crawled, actually.), without telling Mrs. Rashid (Ha!), and found Carter sneaking away from the water fountain. I crawled like a super fast centipede over to him. He was trying to go to the bathroom without me knowing! That little cheapskate!

I ran as fast as a four legged Sadie could go and tackled Carter. He toppled down with an "Oof."

"What the heck are you doing?" he asked.

"You are not going to the bathroom!" I crossed my arms. "Unless you want to lose the bet for today."

"Sadie, I'm going to get a jacket from my room." I realized we were right next to the bathroom _and _his bedroom.

"Whatever, hurry up," I snapped. "And remember, I'm watching you."

He went into his room and came back out with a jacket on. We then made our way back to class; all the while I was giving him my paranoid eye.

After the open-the-locked-door-with-Zia-spell class, I crawled my way out into the hallways of the second floor. The day went by quickly, and soon we were done with classes. We didn't learn all day, thank you very much. That was more Carter's type.

I was playing a mean game of ping pong (while sitting down) with Julian, when Carter was eyeing me over at his seat across the living room. I tried to glance at him out of the corner of my eye, but with the fast pace Julian was hitting at the ball, it was almost impossible to focus on Carter.

I finally lost my balance in my chair when trying to reach for the ball, but the ball flew past me in ten points for Julian.

"Yes, I win!" he said happily. "Want to go again?"

"No thanks," I answered. No more getting my butt kicked for me.

I looked over where Carter was supposed to be sitting, but I found the seat strangely empty. I gasped when I realized he was running out of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" I breathed. I crawled after him like a dog in pursuit after a cat. I found him outside the bathroom doing the potty dance.

"When can I go?" he asked, jumping from side to side.

I laughed and told him, "Twelve o' clock midnight of Wednesday."

"But," he gasped. "I can't wait until then."

"Well, you know what I have to say to you?" I smiled in triumph up at him.

"What?" he looked down at me.

"Drip, drip, drip!"

"SADIE!"

I guess we must have looked pretty funny, because trainees gave us strange looks as they walked past. A thirteen year old girl in a crawling position and a fourteen year old boy relieving himself in the hallway. Yep, totally normal.

"Gods, Carter, that's so gross." A small puddle was forming.

"I can't help it!" he said in defeat.

It was so disgusting; I crawled away covering my nose. I yelled one last thing before I left him. "Please don't go number two too!"

"SADIE!" he cried.

I laughed in a disgusted way and made my way back to the living room. It was so hilarious, I had to stop and lay on my back just to get the sick laughter out. I didn't see him make his way around the corner in time.

It was a beautiful fall. I saw his expressions in slow motion as he tripped and landed right on top of me. I looked up at his face.

"Uh.. Hey Walt," I said. I could tell my face was red because I was burning with heat.

He got up off of me and gave me a hand. "Sadie, what were you doing on the floor?"

I shook no at his hand and got into my crawling position again. "I was laughing."

"At what?" he asked, a little flustered. "What could you be laughing at while lying down in the middle of the hallway?" I could tell he thought that sounded a little funny, because he grinned sideways at me.

"You've just never seen someone do that, that's all," I said proudly. "Lots of people do it!"

He shook his head.

"This is exactly why you're hard to ignore."


	4. Wednesday: You're Enjoying This

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy Wednesday! P.S. Anubis comes tomorrow.**

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles. Haven't I told you this before? :,(**

* * *

><p><strong>Carter<strong>

Sorry you had to experience that yesterday. I did not know what had overcome me. So um, this is what happened today.

**s/s/s/s/s**

I was searching through books in the library alone for the second time this week. Zia had been ignoring me for the past two days, all because I wouldn't tell her why I refused to talk to her on Sunday. It was because of those wretched bets between me and Sadie. I was ready to stop them, but I wasn't going to give up either. The letter did say, "_The one who is the wisest and strongest may open this._" Not to be stuck up, but Sadie wasn't wise at all.

I was deep in my thoughts when someone came in. I didn't look up because I thought it was a trainee getting a book for research or something. That trainee ruffled around until he or she found a book. Then the trainee plopped down next to me in a chair and began searching and skimming through the book.

I was looking in a book called "_Dangerous Egyptian Spells_" when the trainee said, "Carter."

I looked up and jumped with surprise. "Zia, I didn't know you were there!"

For a second I thought she could accuse me for ignoring her again, but she just sighed. "Carter, I'm terribly sorry for not talking to you for the last couple days." It was true; she avoided me in my first class of the day for advanced spells as well.

"It's okay," I said. "I deserve it."

"No, you don't," she protested. "There are a lot of things you don't deserve, Carter. I know life is tough right now. With Apophis rising and so many trainees to train, you've got your hands full. You don't deserve that, you're just a normal teenager."

"Like you," I muttered.

"Yes," she said. "But I don't have as much worry stacked up on my shoulders like you do. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, that it's okay that you ignored me on Sunday. You were probably busy, and I simply got in your way. It's fine."

I wish I could tell her about the bets and what Sadie and I were doing. I wish I could just pour it all out and say that it was my fault. But I couldn't.

"So I forgive you." She smiled and stood up. "Let's look for books together then." She gave me a hand and I gratefully took it.

"Thanks."

We spent the whole rest of the morning searching for ways to beat Apophis. We looked at scrolls and called for different _shabti_. It was a fantastic start to my day. I was so relieved Zia had forgiven me.

[Sadie, I will kick you if you say we are nerd buddies again.]

"Well, I'll see you later," Zia said after we finished putting our materials back onto the shelves and cubbyholes.

"Okay." I waved and left the library. I went to the veranda to grab a donut. Trainees were just finishing up their breakfast and going to their first class of the day. That's when I saw Sadie.

My first instinct was to run, but I didn't want to make it look obvious. By the time I figured out a quick complex plan to jump across the table and turn into a bird, she already made her way over to me.

"Alright, so I don't want to repeat yesterday's incident," she started. I flinched as I remembered the warm puddle by my feet and as trainees walked by. But let's not get into details, shall we?

"So, I have the perfect idea." She smiled evilly, and I regretted that I had not turned into a bird earlier.

"You couldn't say 'I love you' to everyone who says thank you or thanks to you today," she presented.

I was shocked. "But what if I make them _not _say thank you to me?"

"Then I guess you don't have to say it." She shrugged. "Simple, right? So what's mine?"

I hadn't really thought of hers yet. I was so caught up with yesterday's incident that I forgot to think of a really good one. She hadn't really got sacked with yesterday's bet or that I know of. [Sadie is suddenly coughing, so did something good happen that I missed yesterday?]

Finally, I thought of something similar to hers. "I bet you couldn't kiss everyone's shoe who says a form of hello to you today."

"That's not fair!" she cried. "A thanks is not said as often as a greeting is!"

"Well, you should have thought about your bet before you said it," I said.

She scowled and muttered, "I'll show you." She turned and left to her first class.

I finished my donut and also went to my first class where Zia taught us for the week. The day slowly flashed by without a thank you for me or a hello for Sadie. Not until Magic Combat and Defense class which I taught with Sadie, that is.

Cleo came in about a minute late and said, "Hi, Carter and Sadie. Sorry I'm late." We didn't really care about lateness like regular schools, but what she said caused me to give Sadie a mischievous glance.

She returned the glance with a frown when she realized that Cleo said hello to not only me, but to her too.

Sadie got down on her hands and knees like a peasant (which I found extremely funny, by the way) and kissed Cleo's right shoe.

"Uh," Cleo stuttered. "You know, Sadie, that shoe got peed on by my old dog and stepped into chewed up bubblegum and bird poop."

That caused all of us to laugh hysterically as Sadie wiped her lips on her jacket furiously. She gave me one of those death glares that hinted she would kill me in my sleep tonight.

We started the lesson with throwing random monsters at the trainees, and then they would fight it or defend against it. Felix brought a penguin from Antarctica with one of his spells and used it to defend himself from his monster. The penguin squawked and waddled away when the monster charged at it.

"Here, Felix," I said helping him aim his wand better. "Why don't you try one of those spells we taught you for defense, instead of summoning a penguin?"

It took several tries, but then Felix formed a shield around him with a spell.

"Wow!" he said, jumping up and down. "Thanks, Carter!"

"No problem."

Sadie's eyes flashed over to mine and they seemed to taunt me. Felix had thanked me.

I hesitated before saying, "I love you, Felix."

He looked up at me with wild eyes. "Really, Carter?"

"Sure, bud."

"Awesome!"

I guess that wasn't too hard. I shuddered to think what would have happened if it would've been Cleo or Alyssa. But I thought too soon because Felix ran around everyone in the class and started yelling, "Carter loves me, Carter loves me!"

**s/s/s/s/s**

Later that day after classes were over, I made my way back to the library. Zia was there dusting off the shelves. I guess we both couldn't stay away from searching for research and spells.

We worked in silence as we flipped pages and read words. During this, Zia accidently dropped a book from the side table.

"Oops," she said as I picked it up for her. "Thanks, Carter."

I nodded and went back to reading. Realization struck me halfway through the page. She had said thanks.

I started to sweat it out. Sadie wasn't in the room, but that didn't mean I could break my vow. But then again…

"Carter, are you okay?" Zia asked once she saw me shaking with fear.

"Yeah," I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. "I'm fine."

How was I going to do this? I didn't want to tell her _this _soon. It would be too embarrassing and plus, she was probably still warming to the idea of me and her. Then I had an idea. I hoped Zia didn't know sign language.

I slowly raised my right hand as if I was giving her a high-five. Then I put down my middle and ring finger. I had just said what I'd been meaning to tell her since I'd met her, without saying anything at all. I had told her that I loved her.

She looked confused, but went back to reading. I think she was used to my weirdness.

[Sadie, that doesn't mean you can butt in and agree.]


	5. Thursday: Can I HaDi You?

**A/N: Yay, the chapter you (might've?) been waiting for! Muhahahaha.**

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles. -sobs-**

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie<strong>

I got off pretty easy yesterday. I only had to kiss a few wretched shoes. Still, it was pretty disgusting.

**s/s/s/s/s**

"Go, go, go!" I screamed at the TV. Trainees yelled and cheered on the racing horses. I was betting against a whole lot of others for who would win the race. So far, Sean's horse and my horse were in the lead.

"Come on, Buttercup!" Sean clapped enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

I laughed as my horse, Gigi, pulled ahead of Buttercup. "In your face, Sean!"

He growled at the TV and encouraged Buttercup to keep going. Others around us face palmed and grunted in despair as their horses trailed behind slowly.

"You can do it, Gigi!" I cried as Buttercup gained on Gigi's heels.

"Yes!" yelled Sean. "Go, Buttercup, go!" Buttercup galloped furiously and barely pulled ahead of Gigi.

"No!" I covered my mouth as the finish line came in vision. "Go Gigi!"

The two horses struggled and finally galloped over the finish line. But when a slowed down replay showed, it was clear that the winner was Buttercup.

"Yeah!" Sean threw up his hands in the air. "I'll take each of my ten bucks from all of you now."

I groaned and pulled out a rumpled ten dollar bill and handed it to him.

"Good game, Sadie." He smirked.

I stuck out my tongue at him and left the living room. I needed some water from all of that yelling and screaming.

I went to the kitchen and found Carter there, cleaning up the counters. He had a white apron on and a chocolate cake was sitting on the counter. Heat waves floated up from the perfectly iced masterpiece.

"Whoa, you cook?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He wiped his hands on a dish towel. "It's for tonight's dinner dessert."

"Oh," I said, taking a sip from my glass of water. "You missed the horse races."

"You just can't stay away from betting, can you?" he joked.

"Hey, you're the one who declared that this week was bet week," I shot back.

"And you're the only who originally came up with the 'don't talk to Zia' bet." He placed the cake into the refrigerator and turned towards me. "By the way, I have your bet for today." He smiled.

"Please wipe that creepy smile off of your face." I recoiled in mock horror. "It's scary."

He slammed something on the counter and slid it over to me.

"A video camera?" I asked as I picked it up. "What's this for?" My thoughts plunged into horrible things he would make me do. "Oh please, don't make me dance naked in the bathroom."

His face twisted. "That's gross, Sadie. Plus, what I'm going to bet will probably be worse, depending on what you think is better."

Oh good, at least it's not what I first thought.

"I bet you couldn't video tape yourself making out with that Anubis poster," he said.

"WHAT?" I sputtered.

"Hey, I've got to make you break somehow. We're tied because neither of us has lost one bet yet."

I glanced down at the video camera in my hands and shuddered. "You'll have to watch it?"

"Only to make sure you actually follow through with it." He shrugged. "And don't worry, I won't show it to anyone else."

I thought for a second. If I didn't do it, I would lose the bet for the day. Besides, it was only for about ten seconds or so. It wasn't like the kiss took up the _whole _day. I needed to win the bets this week so I could open Amos's letter. I just had to!

I gulped.

"I'll do your stupid bet," I accepted. "If you do mine." I pulled out a sheet of paper out of my pocket and showed it to him. "I bet you couldn't announce this when everyone is gathered during dinner."

His eyes opened wide and he shook his head as he read it. "No."

"What was that?" I grinned.

"No, I won't do it," he repeated.

"Then will you risk losing the bet today?" I taunted.

He sighed, and I knew I got him. "Okay, I'll do your bet, if you do mine."

"That's the whole point, isn't it?"

He nodded and put the piece of paper into his pocket. Then I ran upstairs with the camera. When I got to my room, I glanced fearfully at the closet. Why did I have to do this?

"Better to get it over with," I mumbled. I turned on the camera and pointed it at me. "This is for you Carter." I made a face and opened the closet door. "I can't believe you're making me do this." I got closer to the poster where his jackal head looked at me suspiciously. I sighed, held and aimed the camera out better, and dived in.

First of all, the poster tasted like dust and musty air. Second of all, how exactly did you make out with a poster? Third of all, why was this appealing to me just a bit?

"Um…"

I turned around quickly and slapped my back to cover up the poster. I shut off the camera and stared into the eyes of my intruder. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped it was just a terrible dream.

"Hello, Sadie," Anubis said.

I peeked through my closed eyelids. It was him alright. With his dark matted hair and leather jacket, yeah, that was him. Oh wow.

I fully opened my eyes and pushed him out of the closet. I closed the door behind me and felt my face flood with embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily. "Don't you know not to barge in? Have you ever heard about knocking?"

"Sorry," he said. "Carter sent me. He told me you had something very important to tell me."

I was so melted into his eyes; I had to snap myself awake. I silently cursed in Egyptian. "That little betrayer."

"Ah, I see." He twisted his fingers. "It was a mere joke."

"Um, yeah," I said awkwardly. "Sorry."

"Its fine," he sighed. "I guess I'll be going then. Lord Osiris will be wondering where I slipped off to. It was good seeing you again, Sadie. I hope to see you again soon." He waved and he was off.

I felt a pang of regret. Making him come all the way here just to see what I had to say, and it ended up being a prank. Gee, that was a new low.

I choked on my spit when I realized he left his post in the Duat just to see _me_. Oh great.

I had to get back at Carter, and I wasn't just going to enjoy him read the paper during dinner. Oh no, he was going to get tortured even more. Be scared, Carter, be scared.

**s/s/s/s/s**

I was making my way down to dinner after my daily classes, when Felix ran up to me.

"Sadie!" he said with huge eyes. "Carter has something important to tell us while we eat!" He jumped around wildly. "Maybe he's found a way to destroy Apophis completely!"

I almost burst out laughing. They were all expecting some big speech from Carter. But what they'd really get was something totally different.

I sat down in my seat and got ready for the show. Carter had a microphone hooked up to speakerphones and everything!

"Um, attention!" Carter coughed. "I have some big news." He pulled out his piece of paper. Oh this was going to be _good_.

"Will my beautiful sister, Sadie, come up please?" He gritted his teeth.

I flounced out of my seat and gave a face to the crowd that said, "Oh what could dear Carter ever want from innocent ole' me?"

"I just wanted to say, that she is talented, special, and awesome." Trainees looked at each other in confusion. Was this really Carter?

"She's a great magician, a darling little sister, and…" He flinched. "She can beat me at arm wrestling any time. Thank you."

I bowed and the trainees clapped. I even thought I saw Jaz get a little teary eyed.

"And now for some chocolate cake," Carter added. "Made by yours truly." He picked up the plate that held the cake and started with serving Zia. Of course.

Here went my revenge. I darted over to Carter to thank him. He muttered for me to go away and I smiled. I brought out my foot just an inch where no one could see it. Then when Carter reached forward to give Zia a piece of his cake, he tripped on my foot.

Carter's cake flew along with him as he toppled to the ground. (Man, he is so clumsy, no?) Then the cake flew straight into Zia's face.

It was bloody beautiful. The chocolate icing smeared on Zia's shocked face was enough for me to start to laugh. The countless sorries Carter tried to utter was hilarious. The whole thing was tremendously horrible, yet so funny. Of course, I did feel a little sorry for poor Zia.

Everyone was laughing, whether they could help themselves or not. Older trainees helped Zia wipe the chocolate off her face, and others helped Carter stand up.

My revenge had been fulfilled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Carter. Anyway, if you thought that there wasn't enough Anubis in this chapter, wait until Saturday. Review? :)**


	6. Friday: WHY?

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter, but trust me, tomorrow will be longer.**

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles. Okay? Rub it in my face.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carter<strong>

That was incredibly embarrassing yesterday. Let's just start fresh on a whole new day and forget about what happened, okay?

**s/s/s/s/s**

I burped and covered my mouth in surprise. Sadie burst out laughing. Did I mention we were in an early morning meeting with Jaz, Walt, and Zia? Yeah, and now they were all staring at me.

"Excuse some of us," Zia went on. I turned red. She was still mad at me for what happened yesterday with the cake. "As I was saying before we were rudely interrupted, I have found a spell in the library."

"A spell to defeat the serpent?" Jaz asked. She sat up excitedly.

"I'm not sure," Zia replied. "I believe it may push Apophis back deeper in the Duat for a little while. It won't hold him off forever, but it will give us some time to heal Ra and find some more magicians."

There was a silence as our hope went down a few degrees.

"Well, time is precious," I said. "So I say let's go for it."

Zia nodded and pulled out a rusted leather book. She opened the heavily bounded cover and flipped through the yellow pages. I saw many different pictures of detailed Egyptian monsters and gods. There were different recipes that required ingredients such as Nekhbet's claw or Khonsu's moon die.

"Aha." Zia stopped somewhere in the middle of the book. "This is it."

We all peered closer to get a better look and gasped at the spell's name.

"_Out-slithering the Serpent_," Sadie read. "_Requires the Sphinx's nose, a griffin's feather, the Great Pyramid's capstone, and a grain of evil sand._"

"How on earth will we pull off getting the Sphinx's nose?" Jaz asked.

"I thought the nose was broken away," Walt said. "And the Great Pyramid's capstone is not even on top of the pyramid anymore."

"Yes." Zia nodded. "They were hidden away somewhere and protected by the gods. Only they know where these two things are hiding."

"A griffin's feather sounds easy enough." I thought about our pet griffin that stayed at our mansion. "Freak wouldn't mind."

"A grain of evil sand sounds creepy." Sadie yawned and put her feet up on the table. "Would it have evil eyes and a dark smile on it?"

Zia ignored Sadie's comment. "My theory is that a grain of evil sand is red, as in Set's color. So a grain of Set's sand is what we would probably need."

"Whatever," Sadie muttered.

"It almost seems too easy," I pondered. "Don't you think it would take a little more to keep Apophis from coming back up, even for just a little while?"

Zia glanced down at the bottom of the page. In small letters it wrote, "_Also requires a sacrifice from the blood of the pharaohs._" She shut the book quickly so none of us could read on. "Anyway, we should hunt for these things as quickly as possible. Until then, we should get ready for Friday's classes."

We called the meeting adjourned and we went our separate ways. Sadie caught up to me.

"Bets for today?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I decided to let you off easy for today. You can't talk at all for the rest of the day." Besides, I had something planned big for her tomorrow.

"Okay. I bet you couldn't sneak into Jaz's room and steal a pair of her panties."

"Sadie, I let you off easy!"

"So."

"What do you have against her anyway?"

"Nothing, it'd just be funny to see you do it. Bring the undergarment back to me for proof. Until then, goodbye." She strolled off and zipped her lips, throwing the invisible key to the side.

I stared in shock as she left. How the heck was I going to get into Jaz's room and steal her underwear? That was just sick. I instantly regretted letting Sadie off so easily, especially for what happened yesterday.

I sighed and went off to my first class, advanced spells with Zia's teachings. I sat down in my seat as the bell rang. Zia started the lesson about dark magic.

"You should never try this unless it's absolutely necessary," she said firmly. "Do you know why, Sadie Kane?" She turned to Sadie who was examining her shoelaces.

"Tell us why we do not use dark magic unless it is absolutely necessary, Sadie."

She looked up from her shoelaces and stared at Zia like a lunatic. Usually she'd make a snide comment, but today she was utterly silent. I began to love what I had bet her against. A day of no Sadie talking? Yes, please!

Sadie threw me a rude stare and stayed quiet.

"Fine." Zia sat down and crossed her arms. "We will not carry on with this lesson until you tell me." Man, she was hot was she was stubborn.

[Sadie, it is not your turn to make comments.]

So we ended up sitting there for a whole five minutes waiting for Sadie to say something. Zia impatiently tapped her foot while we all stared at Sadie urgently.

"Fine, I give up!" Sadie cried as Zia's glare deepened. She told Zia why dark magic was dangerous.

Yes! Sadie lost the bet for today! Now if I could just hold out until after tomorrow, then I'd get to open the letter! I couldn't believe Sadie actually lost.

"Don't get your hopes up," Sadie whispered. "I have something planned for tomorrow."

I grinned. "So do I."

We stared at each other like enemies.

**s/s/s/s/s**

Even though I was currently winning, I still had to carry out with Sadie's bet. I trotted upstairs and walked through the many hallways. I found Room 208 and prayed that Jaz wasn't in it. I knocked on it and finding no answer, I sneaked in. I knew this was invading major personal privacy, but I had to win this bet.

The evening sun cast a warm ray through the window. On a side table by her bed was a small picture frame. Little Jaz was holding a balloon in one hand and her mother's hand in another. It must have been something very important to her.

I tiptoed over to her dresser and opened her first drawer. Socks. I opened her second one. Shoes. I opened her third one. Winter accessories. I hesitated at the last drawer. What if she didn't wear any underwear at all?

I opened the fourth and final drawer. Aha! I picked up a pink polka dotted one and shoved it in my pocket. Touching something that had been places I would never go made me turn the slightest shade of red. I shut the drawer and proceeded to get out of the room.

"Of course, Sadie!" I heard a muffled voice outside of the bedroom. Quick, where could I hide?

I ran over to the closet and shut it behind me. Just in time too, because two people walked in.

"Okay, I'll show you my new wand," a voice said that I recognized as Jaz's. "But it's in my closet. Let me get it."

Sadie planned this! What was I going to do?

The doorknob turned.

"Whoa, is this you?" Sadie asked.

The doorknob jolted back into place as I heard Jaz say, "Yeah, when I was little." Her footsteps walked toward Sadie.

This was my chance to escape! I opened the door a crack and peered through. Their backs were turned toward me, so I had to be extra quiet. I opened the door fully and made a mad dash out of the room.

"Did you hear something?" Jaz asked as I sprinted down the hallway. I didn't stop until I was down the stairs and plopped down on the couch in the living room, heaving gulps of air.

I had barely gotten away, but I would get my revenge on Sadie tomorrow. Just you wait, Sadie.

_Just you wait._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Agh! What do they have planned against each other? Stay tuned for the last chapter tomorrow!**


	7. Saturday: Ahem, OUTRAGEOUS!

**A/N: This is the last chapter! -starts sobbing- Thank you so much for the reviews and support.**

**Warning: This chapter is a little sad. Oh and sorry for all the POV and scene changes. That could get a little frustrating. I don't know.**

**I own the Kane Chronicles. Ha-ha. Okay, maybe not.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie<strong>

Truth be told here, I sort of lost yesterday on purpose. And yes I know that even if Carter loses today, we will still be tied for the week. But have you ever seen one of Zia's death glares? No, you haven't. Conversation finished.

**s/s/s/s/s**

"Are you ready?" I asked him. We circled each other like people would do in a gun match.

"The better question would be are _you _ready?" he said.

We stopped circling each other and stared each other down.

"You first," we both said at the same time.

"Fine, I'll go," Carter offered. "I bet you couldn't bring Anubis and Walt together."

Was that it?

"And tell them that you've chosen Anubis as your lover."

"WHAT?" I screamed. "YOU'RE INSANE!"

He sighed and looked at me. "You can tell them all about the bet at twelve o' clock midnight and say it was all a joke."

I growled and crossed my arms. I wouldn't do it. I just wouldn't.

"I bet you couldn't tell Zia you hate her," I said.

Tension rose and the air went up a few degrees.

"Never," he choked. A vase broke on a nearby table.

"Keep your anger issues down!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" A picture frame fell off the wall.

I bit my lip and took in several deep breaths. Counting to ten, I removed my teeth from my lip. I tasted a slightness of blood.

"You are just too chicken," I whispered.

His nostrils flared. "I am not! I will do your stupid bet if you do mine!"

A slight smile spread across my face, but I assure you, I'm not _that _evil. We gripped each other's hands and shook. Our deadly two bets were on.

I climbed up the stairs and stopped at Room 207 and knocked. It was Saturday which meant we were off from "school". He was either in his room or out hanging with his friends. I hoped he was in his room so I wouldn't have to explain in front of everyone.

The door opened. "Sadie?" Walt asked.

"Hey." I glanced down at my feet. "I have something really important to tell you." I grabbed his hand and he stumbled as we walked to my room. I let him sit on my bed as I closed my eyes.

_Anubis? _I tried to reach my hand out deep in the Duat._ Anubis? I need you. Hurry._

I opened my eyes and Walt eyed me suspiciously. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just wait a moment." I tried to connect with him again.

_Anubis? Are you there? Helloooooooo?_

There was a long silence and then a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around to find him standing there, perfectly gathered in his black robes.

"Are you in trouble, Sadie Kane?" His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. "Has Mister Walt done something to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Walt asked, standing up.

I sighed. _Boys sometimes._

"Guys, it's nothing that you did." I bit my swollen lip. This was going to be _so _embarrassing. "I've chosen."

"Chosen what, Sadie?" Anubis grabbed my hand. "Do you feel okay?"

Walt's eyes shot up and he felt my forehead. "She is a little warm, and her face is turning red."

"I picked Anubis as the person I liked the most!" I grumbled. When I said it, I instantly regretted it. I covered my mouth and looked at their reactions.

Anubis looked stunned, but Walt looked like he was about to pass out.

"I…" I tried to say.

"Say no more." Walt turned to leave. "I understand." He left without another word.

"Sadie, I'm so flattered," Anubis said softly. "But I can't love a human. You must know that."

I covered my face.

"I'm so sorry." He kissed my forehead and when I peeked through my hands, he was gone. I hated myself for it, but I started to cry. Tough, rock-hard Sadie just basically got rejected by the guys of her dreams.

**s/s/s/s/s**

**Carter**

I sat down with Zia for some lunch on the veranda. I planned to get it over with as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry for the accident with the cake the other day," I apologized. "Sadie tripped me on purpose."

She sighed and smiled a little. "That's okay, Carter. I don't blame you."

One problem solved.

We had ham and cheese sandwiches with Coke. We laughed and talked about life for awhile, and soon I forgot about the bet. It was so much fun; I wanted to spend my time with her forever.

"It's just like that date we've always wanted, except not at the mall," she pointed out.

I sat there confused.

"Zia, I never told you that," I said. "I told your _shabti _that, but never the real you." I knew the _shabti _thing was never something Zia liked to talk about, but this was very strange.

"I remember," she insisted. "You told me after you awoke me."

"No, Zia, I didn't," I said firmly.

She felt her forehead unsurely. "I _remember _it, Carter, I _know _I do."

I laughed. "That's great, Zia! That means you're remembering more."

She tried to smile, but ended up frowning and pressing her hand against her forehead again.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm-I'm fine."

She didn't sound so good, but I let it go. No need to pressure her into anything she didn't want to talk about. I got up and helped her out of her seat.

"I better go," I sighed. "I have a lot of spells to look through today. Are you sure I can't get you anything? Aspirin? A drink of water?"

"Carter, I'm really fine," she confirmed.

I nodded and turned to leave. But before I could fully turn, I remembered the wretched bet. Looking back, I would have never done it, but I guess I was just in a confident mood.

"Oh and I hate you, Zia."

Not wanting to see her reaction, I ran from the veranda.

**s/s/s/s/s**

**Sadie**

"Can I come in?" a voice asked outside my door.

I pulled out my earplugs and said, "Whatever."

Walt came in and sat down next to me. I was sitting at the corner of my bed, sulking in silence.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm sorry I ran out like that. It wasn't right of me." He shook his head. "Will you forgive me?"

I looked away and put in my earplugs again. I hit the fast forward button on my IPod.

"Sadie, I'm so sorry," he said.

I ignored him.

He pulled out my earplugs and paused the song I was on. He looked straight in my face and said, "I respect whatever choice you make, Sadie."

I glared at him and tried to grab back my IPod.

"Are you mad at me?" He lightly chuckled as he put the IPod barely out of my reach.

"No!" I yelled and made a mad leap for my IPod. "Give it back, Walt!"

I was so unready for it. My eyes were streaked with tears, and my breathing was hard from struggling to get back my music holder. My eyes slowly closed as the kiss deepened.

He pulled away first and looked into my eyes. "Do you forgive me now?"

"Meet me behind the statue of Thoth at midnight," I said. "I don't mean just midnight, I mean _exactly _midnight, you hear? If you're late, I will _not _forgive you." I pushed him out of the door before he could ask any questions.

My back slid against the door until I was sitting with my back leaning to it. What was going on with my life? I rubbed my eyes furiously.

"Sadie!" The sound of heavy breathing filled my room.

I looked up to see Anubis heaving with air. His hair was matted down with sweat and his black robes were all wrinkled and ruined.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I had to run to get past the guards," he answered. "They did not like me leaving my post twice in one day."

"Oh."

"Sadie…"

I knew that tone of voice.

"I'm very sorry."

I didn't say anything, so he pulled me into an embrace.

"You didn't deserve me to leave like that, especially when you admitted your love."

I grumbled.

"So… Will you forgive me?"

Two hot guys asking me for forgiveness in one day. That was too much.

"Meet me at midnight, no later," I repeated to him the same as I did to Walt. "Or I will not forgive you."

He tilted his head to the right.

"Go!" I ushered with my hands.

He looked a little bit hurt, but he left without a sound.

**s/s/s/s/s**

**Carter**

I took a brave step out of my room and started to look for Zia. I was going to apologize to her; that incident had been incredibly rude of me. Guilt burnt inside my body, and I needed to get it out.

I found her with a ton of suitcases in the living room. She was about to go out the door.

"Zia!" I stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"Carter, I'm leaving," she said, averting her eyes from me.

"But why?" I asked in horror. "I thought you weren't going to leave until tomorrow morning."

"I can't stand it here anymore." She touched her hand to her forehead and opened the door. She slammed it and left.

I stood there staring at the door. I had done it now.

"Zia," I whispered. How could I have been such a fool? "Zia!" I opened the door and ran out. I saw her trying to get into a taxi car. I quickly ran over to her and grabbed her suitcase.

"Please, Zia, let me explain!" I said.

"No, let go, Carter!" she yelled. "Now!"

"Please, Zia!" I pleaded.

She fell out of the car and onto the lawn, clutching her forehead.

"Ma'am?" asked the taxi driver. He looked at me anxiously. "Does she need to go to the hospital?"

"No, I'll take care of her," I told him. I shut the taxi door and the car drove away.

"Zia, wake up!" I gently shook her arm. "Zia!"

I couldn't help it. I was supposed to be the brave one and the bigger sibling. Now I was just weeping on the side of the Twenty-first Nome lawn with a passed out girl that I adored. Could it get any worse?

"Zia, I'm so sorry," I whispered. Tears streaked down my cheeks. "It's my entire fault. Sadie and I were caught up in those bets too much. It was all a bet Zia, just a joke. Please, Zia, wake up. I'm so sorry."

Her eyes fluttered slowly and then quickly. Her warm amber eyes glanced up at me.

"It's okay, Carter," she croaked. "It's okay." She slowly raised her right hand and put down her middle and ring finger. "I do too."

**s/s/s/s/s**

**Sadie**

Carter had lost the bet for today. He told her about the bet before the week was up. Zia was in the infirmary resting with Carter by her side. According to Jaz, she had some kind of memory seizure which caused shooting pains to her brain.

Carter came out of the room after awhile and sighed.

"How is she?" I asked nervously.

"She's doing fine," he replied.

We stood there in silence for a second.

"I guess we tied for the bets," he admitted.

"Come on then." I let him follow me to the living room. I grabbed the white envelope on the table and stared at it. It had caused all the misfortune in our nome for the past week. We should have burned it up and forgotten about it.

"Let's both open it," Carter said.

"Huh?"

"We tied, so let's both open it."

I nodded and we both tore the envelope open. Inside was a creamy colored piece of paper. It said:

_Dear Whoever,_

_I will be visiting on June 5__th__. I will be interested to find out how you guys decided who was the strongest and wisest._

_Love, _

_Amos_

My eyes twitched with anger. "That's it?"

"We did all of that for nothing?" Carter roared.

I started laughing. It _was_ pretty funny.

**s/s/s/s/s**

I sneaked down the stairs at one minute until midnight. It was dark and only a nightlight shone in the darkness of the living room. I waited behind the statue of Thoth as my clock beeped twelve.

"Hey, Sadie." I heard two voices at the same time. I looked around to see Anubis and Walt standing there.

"Oh, I forgive you guys," I presented. "But I also have something to tell you."

The two looked at each other questioningly.

"It was all a bet!" I laughed. "It was a joke! Carter bet me that I couldn't tell Anubis that I liked him better!" I snorted a couple times. "You should have seen your faces."

I could see the relief oozing from them.

"So who do you really like better then?" Walt asked. "For real."

I smiled evilly at them and said, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

**s/s/s/s/s**

So you see what _fun _we have here at the Brooklyn House? Like I said, this is just a subplot before our final battle. We still need more trainees and magicians though. Come to the Twenty-first Nome, and we could just defeat Apophis with your help. I'll (and the trainees like Alyssa, Walt, Julian, Felix, Jaz, Cleo, Sean, and Carter) will be waiting for you. Sadie [Okay fine, Carter too. Happy?] here, signing off.

The End

It will be if you don't come to the Brooklyn House.

Okay, okay, I'm going!


End file.
